Escaping Paradise
by Chris The Cat
Summary: Samus has finally met her match, and as consequence, is now a slave. Can she escape? Will she meet old friends and enemies?
1. Chapter 1

ESCAPING PARADISE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Metroid franchise. **

**Now, while I get to work on that, you read my story.**

PROLOUGE

It's hot. So hot. The twin suns mercilessly beating down on my already burnt skin. Sweat pouring like

a fountain. No water. Many have died of heat stroke (usually the Phrygisians) while being forced to

work by the Slavers. Slavers. I would spit at their name, but not only would I be taken away to have

my tongue removed, I can't because I don't have any saliva left. It's so _damn_ hot.

I'm probably getting ahead of myself. Well, time for introductions. You know who I am. Wait, you

don't? _Seriously_? Great. I've sunken so low that people don't recognize me anymore. Alright, my

name is Samus Aran, or as the Slavers refers to me as, "Girl." I'm lucky, in a way. I'm one of the only

slaves who can actually remember their real names.

Anyway, did I say it's hot? Yeah? Sorry, the heat is getting to me. I'm forgetting things quite easily

nowadays. I don't even know what planet this is. The Slavers just called it "Paradise." What a twisted

use of such a word! Once again, I'd spit, but I can't. Anyway, this "Paradise" is a slave camp. One that

covers a whole planet. Colonized by about five-thousand different species. Four thousand, nine-

hundred and ninety-nine of them slaves. One of them the Slavers. Bah. Slavers. Vile beings. Most

obsessed with money, fame, or causing pain and fear. Few with real goals. They don't even

remember the original name for their species. Just Slavers.

In essence, a Slaver is _ugly_. But I think you can bear a description. After all, you don't have to see

them close up. Your average Slaver is about two feet tall, greenish-yellow skinned with a face

shaped like a hook. Thin, curved, with a sharp end. Like a beak. Actually, I think that may be what it

is. I can't tell. Two large red eyes on either side of the head. No pupils. You can't tell if they're

looking at you or not. That just makes it harder to talk to fellow slaves. They have no neck to speak

of, broad shoulders, musclier arms, human-like hands with dark blue nails, and from the chest down,

a worm-like body. I've only seen them like that twice. Every other time, they are in large mechanical

suits that cover everything from the shoulders down. They are now about eight feet tall, and _very_

_menacing_. These guys are the only ones, with certain exceptions, to ever defeat me. But they did it

spectacularly.

It all started about four years ago, just after I had wiped the universe clean of the X-parasites, when

I was sent by the Galactic Federation to inspect the sudden disappearances of the citizens of planet

Angoth, a small rocky world, much like planet Earths Utah, or so I've read. Over the past several

months, many people had disappeared, and no-one was speaking to police or the Galactic

Federation about it. Not my type of job, and I told them that, but they payed a lot of credits. More

than most of my missions put together.

How could I refuse?

So, I donned my famous Chozo Power Armour, checking for problems, took to my ship (Adam was

under maintenance, so I got a GF ship to contend with) and headed straight to Angoth.

After my arrival, I asked around, payed several people, and walked around in circles for almost _two _

_Days_ looking for answers. No violence, as they were civilians, but even I have my limits.

Around sunrise the next day, after one man wouldn't answer my questions, I slammed him against

the wall, demanding him to tell me something, _anything_.

He squealed like a little girl.

He told me that a large group of sickly green coloured aliens in metal suits had been invading every

few days and taking people, threatening to wipe out the entire planet if they didn't comply. They

looked like they had the fire-power. So they captured at least five hundred people, and left,

returning every three to four days to "re-stock" as they called it.

I waited until these green guys showed up again, but not before making a few calls. My plan was simple:

A squadron of Galactic Federation Ace Fighters had been pulling a whole fleet of Pirates towards my

location. Once they spot a planet ready for raiding, they'll ignore the Aces and land, around about

the same time as the green aliens, I hoped. They would hopefully destroy each other, leaving me

with almost no work on my part, and minimum civilian casualties.

Oh, how wrong I was.

The Slavers, as I now know them, arrived about two hours before the Pirates did. Knowing how

tough the Pirates could be, these guys would be pushovers in comparison. Well, let's just say I put up

a good fight, but they bested me. And by bested me, I mean they destroyed my Power Armour

beyond repair, captured me, and their civilian quota as well, and left. All in the space of about ten

minutes. When the Pirates showed up, all they found was an entire unguarded planet for them to

pick clean.

From what I've heard, Angoth is nothing more than a barren wasteland now.

After a day's trip, we arrived at an unknown destination. Seriously unknown, my data files had never

heard of this planet before. We landed, they shoved us out into the main grounds, and the Slavers

began ruling our lives. I tried to escape, I really did, but without my Power Armour I wouldn't stand

five seconds against a whole planet of these green guys if I couldn't beat fifty of them in ten minutes

_with_ my Power Armour.

After stripping me, spraying me with high pressure cold water (How I wish I could have some of that

now), cleaning me (knowing when to stop; I now know that the entire species hates the concept of

mating for some reason, and repopulate via cloning, so I was safe) and putting me in a uniform, I was

a slave. I looked around, seeing the broken faces of so many species, far more than just the

multitude on Angoth, it finally hit me. I was trapped. And I was alone.

I've done my share of crying. I'm all cried out. But back then, I wasn't hardened. Well I _was_, but not

as hard as I am now. Anyway, I bawled my eyes out. I'm also quite happy that I get an individual cell,

because some of the guys were _turned on by that_. But I forgive them. I mean, this place, this

Paradise...can do unspeakable things to you. One man I haven't forgiven was Erol, but you'll learn of

him later.

So, for two years I chiselled away at the hard stone, trying not to draw attention to myself. At least,

because I'm female, the Slavers don't beat me, but that doesn't stop other Slaves from trying. And

failing. Slavers find slave fights entertaining, and even join in sometimes. This is the only time you

may touch a Slaver. Otherwise, off you go to Buktog, the torture specialist.

Then, life got interesting when I was introduced to the human gang.

You see, in Paradise, the Slavers encourage the different species to separate. So humans with

humans, Angothians with Angothians, and so forth. The human gang consists of seven members, the

leader being the only other female slave besides me. Her name is Lilith, and for some reason, the

Slavers acknowledge that fact. Go figure. Anyway, for two years, she studied me, watched me, which

I found quite unnerving. After two years, though, she actually came up to me. And spoke to me. In

clear view of the Slavers.

"So, wanna join the group?" the woman said in a surprisingly deep, and disturbingly cheery voice.

I was stunned. Someone had spoken to me besides the PA. That hasn't happened in two years!

While I was being stunned, she poke me. "Hello? Mission control, do you read me?" she asked.

"Uhh…yes, I read you?" I hesitantly replied. This was…strange, and very dangerous. Why weren't the Slavers

yelling at her? "Good, good." She started. "Hi, my name is Lilith, and as per Slaver request, you

have been asked to join the human gang. So, wanna join, bright eyes?" Ah, that'd be why there was

a lack of Slaver screams. Well, I have nothing better to do, so I made my decision. "Alright, Lilith. I'm Samus, and I'd like to join." I said. "Excellent."

She replied.

"Well, let's get you over to meet the rest of the gang. Hey guys!" Lilith shouted in their direction.

She ran over, almost tripping over the N'crong and Hirivon gangs on the way, waving at me to get

me to follow. Well, I thought, that was easy. Things would get much more interesting now.

I didn't know how interesting it would get until I was introduced to the gang…

**AU: **_**Well, that was the first chapter of my second story. Please rate, review, and be constructive. Don't be nice about it, but don't swear at me or say anything cruel. Thanks!**_

_**Chris The Cat**_


	2. Chapter 2

ESCAPING PARADISE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Metroid franchise. **

**Now, while I get to work on that, you read my story.**

CHAPTER 1

As I wandered through the crowd of working slaves following Lilith, weaving in and out, I had about

one million questions flying around inside my head. Who is this girl? Why did the Slavers choose me?

Why now?

I was so busy trying to come up with decent answers for these questions, that I didn't notice a large

blue tail on the ground in front of me. I also didn't notice that I stepped on it. What I _did_ notice,

however, was the reaction of the owner, who yelped in pain. He stood up, at about 6 feet tall, and

stared down at me. In all honesty, I was rather intimidated. He looked like a Komodo dragon, except

bright blue, with a light brown lower jaw and belly, and that it stood on two legs. And I assume that

he is male due to the fact that Lilith and I are the only non-Slaver females on this planet.

"Watch were you walk, human, or I'll rip out your lungs through your stomach!" He hissed at me,

flicking a forked, red tongue as he spoke. He took a step towards me. Naturally (or recently

naturally) I backed away, fearing for my life. Wow, I've sunken low these days…

"Look, I don't want any trouble…" I began, but he cut me off. "Of course not, that's why you stepped

on my tail." He said sarcastically while he glared at me. I gulped as he cracked his knuckles. He

smiled (or, at least, I think that was what it was) at me. "You know, I don't usually hit girls." He said. I

breathed a massive sigh of relief. This sigh quickly caught in my throat as I heard what he said next.

"But that's only because there aren't many around." He then cracked his neck, and proceeded to

advance on me.

Once more, I backed away, but I quickly regretted that decision as fell backwards over a Luminoth

worker. The Luminoth looked like he would say something, then he looked up and saw the Komodo

dragon guy. He almost tripped over as he ran. I was crawling backwards, once again fearing for my

life. I soon felt my back press against the hot metal of the boundary wall. What was he going to do? I

hope it wouldn't hurt. Jeez, _listen_ to me. This place has turned me into a coward. I need to stand up

and fight. So I stood.

"Hm, so the human has spirit. I admire that. I'll also admire it as it shatters!" he cried, and he dove

for me. I sidestepped, and he went hurtling full force into the boundary wall. When he collided, all I

heard was a sickening crunch, and a thud as he hit the ground. I waited, ready to fight, but he didn't

get up. I stood there, stunned. Wow. That was easy.

At that exact moment, Lilith ran up to me and grabbed me by the wrist. "Come on, slowpoke, hurry

_up_!" she said in a whiney voice. I tried to resist, but in the end, I gave up, and she pretty much

dragged me by the wrist she was holding so tightly. As she walked, and I followed close behind, I

decided to make small talk. "So…you see the fight I was just in?" I asked Lilith. Without looking at

me, she replied in that sing-song voice of hers "Yeah, I did. Erol pretends to be tough with everyone

new, but in reality, he's just a big softy. Kinda like a big blue teddy bear!" God, I may just kill her

before we get to wherever it is she's taking me. She is _annoying_.

So, Erol was his name, huh? I'll remember that. Lilith continued to drag me. I was getting tired of

that. "Hey, you wouldn't mind letting me walk, would you? My wrist is starting to hurt." I said to her.

"Huh? Oh, sure! I was getting kinda tired anyways. You are so heavy!" she replied, and immediately

let go. Lying flat on the ground, I contemplated killing her. She called me heavy! Lousy little…

Pushing those thoughts aside, I stood up, and followed her as she skipped (yes, actually skipped)

along. When we finally made it to her destination, I saw five other humans. I wasn't as surprised as

she must have thought I'd be. Yes, a group of other humans. So what if I hadn't seen one in two

years?

"Hi guys! This is Samus. Say hi, everyone!" Lilith said to them all. In return, she got a glare, a groan,

two half-hearted "Hello's", and a noise that sounded like a sob. Well, this would be interesting. Lilith

turned to me. "Oh, don't be disappointed. I'm sure they'll cheer up once they get to know you.

Now, let me introduce you." She said cheerfully, as she grabbed my wrist again, and pulled me in the

direction of the man who groaned at me.

For a human, he was a _monster_. Well over 6 feet tall, he was bald, sunburnt (like pretty much

everyone, myself included), and looked like he was in pain. His eyes were pale blue. I looked at him

uneasily, and after a while, extended my hand. "Uh, hi. I'm Samus Aran. You are…" I said nervously. I

didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with my new "friends."

He stared at me for about four minutes, (rather disturbingly) and replied "I'm Gregory." He didn't

shake my hand. His voice was cracked, and filled with pain. I sort of felt sorry for him. I moved on to

the next person, one who had bothered to say hello. "Hello. I'm Samus Aran." I said, extending my

hand. He wasn't even looking my direction. He looked up to say something, and stopped right in his

tracks. So did I. I knew this man. This was Nic, a criminal I've had to hunt several times. His black hair

went to shoulder length, and ended as a widow's peak above his forehead. His brown skin made

him look at home here. His orange eyes stared at me, filled with hate. He was about 5ft 9, with long,

thin limbs. This just got _very bad_.

"Ah, Samus, how nice to see you once more!" he said as he grinned, speaking in that unusually high-

pitched voice of his. He grabbed my hand and shook it, and pulled me close to him, looking into my

eyes. He may be acting friendly, but I know what those eyes say. They say "I'm going to kill you."

Lilith cut off my thoughts as she said "Oh, you to have met before? Are you, like, long lost buddies or

something? Cousins? Twins? Lovers?" she said that last part rather annoyingly, batting her eyelids

to make a point. We both glared at her, and Nic let go of me. "Well, I guess you should go meet the

others. We'll continue our little 'reunion' later." He said, smiling, and then harshly shoving me away.

After regaining my balance, I walked over to an old man with a beard like Santa Claus. He was bald

besides that, with many (_many_) wrinkles. He looked asleep, but as I came closer, he opened them

and shouted "Boo!" I jumped slightly, and then got angry as he laughed. How dare he? As he

chuckled some more, I extended my hand and introduced myself yet again. "Thomas. Old Thomas."

He replied, shaking back. After my initial rage wore off, he seemed kind of nice. For an octogenarian.

Moving on, I met another black haired man with a Russian accent, with green eyes and a stubble,

and huge eyebrows, smoking a cigar. His name was Vlad, and according to him, he hated everything.

I even quizzed him about it. Puppies? Hate. Romance? Hate. Galactic Domination? Hate. After a

while, I got bored, and asked him a few other questions. He was also the guy you asked if you

wanted to get something, like a pair of shoes or something. I moved on after a little more talking,

and walked over to the last man.

The first thing I noticed about him was that his hair was white, he had a pale complexion, and he

wore reading glasses. This brought up several questions. One, why was his hair white? He didn't

look a day over 20. Two, how is he so pale? The twin suns should have burned it by now. Three, why

haven't the Slavers taken those glasses off of him? Come to think of it, why did they let Vlad have a

cigar?

I stood in front of him, and introduced myself to him, extending my hand. "I'm Samus Aran. What's

your name?" I asked. He looked up at me, and I found something disturbing about his eyes. If you

looked closely at them, it looked like…no, it couldn't be. It looked like, if you looked at his pupils, it

was raining. Curious. He apparently found my staring embarrassing, because he blushed bright red,

and said "I-I'm Mikael. Please don't touch me." He backed away a bit. He looked sad. Like he was

about to cry.

I walked back to Lilith. "What's up with the pale guy?" I asked her. "Well," she told me, "he's in a

constant state of depression. He cries himself to sleep every night, he talks about sad things, that

sort of stuff." "Wow. That's actually sad. Well, when I feel sad, I just try to remember the good

times, before we came here, to Paradise." I said. "Oh, but that's the problem." Lilith said in

response. "He was born here. He's never left this planet, or even this Slaver Camp. His whole live

has been nothing but misery. I can see why he's so sad all the time." I looked over at him, where he

chiselled away at the stones beneath him. I was feeling upset myself, now.

"Should I try to…you know…cheer him up?" I asked. "No," Lilith replied, "Everyone's tried. I'm the

only one he listens, or, on that note, speaks to. He's very shy." I looked at her, confused. "Why only

you?" I questioned. "Well, he has a crush on me." Lilith explained. "I think it's cute. Gregory and Nic

only want one thing, but Mikael apparently wants a family. I also trust him with my secrets. After all,

who's he going to tell?" I thought about that. He seems nice, but very quiet.

"Also…he seems to control the weather." Lilith continued. "Wait, what?" I replied. "How does he do

that?" "You know, I don't know, but whenever he cries, it rains. Strange, huh?" Lilith exclaimed.

Before I could question any further, Lilith said "Well, now that you know everyone, I think we should

keep working. Don't want to make those green meanies angry!" And with that, she walked back to

her group. I mean our group.

I stared at them all working quietly. So, these were my new friends? As I walked towards them to begin work, I had one thought.

What a bunch of weirdoes.

**AU: **_**Well, that concludes the chapter. Please rate, review, that sort of thing. I hope you like it so far! I should upload next !**_

_**Chris The Cat**_


End file.
